Dark RuneScape:Vote for featured article
Rules for voting *You may only vote 1 time for support, but any number of times for oppose. *No spamming. *IPs cannot vote, and only registered users with over 50 edits may vote. *When the month is over, all of the discussion will be moved to the nominee page's talk page, and into an archive. Previous months *October 2007 - 111K Scam Nominees Muddy Key Scam I nominate this article because Muddy Keys are items players should watch out for - because of the deliberate overpricing. Emosworld 00:08, 3 October 2007 (UTC) #As nominee of this article, I Support - 00:08, 3 October 2007 (UTC) #'Oppose' name is misleading because it's not scam....Flango2 22:07, 5 October 2007 (UTC) #'Neutral' - Per above. 23:26, 5 October 2007 (UTC) #'Support' - Even though it is not technically a scam it is often used to trick other players because it does misinform players about the price. I think the article is very informative and well written. 30px Sir Lenehan 30px 04:46, 7 October 2007 (UTC) *'Comment' about Flango2's Post - On this wiki, all pages involving scams must have a capital for each leter except if it is words like if. 07:24, 6 October 2007 (UTC) 5.Oppose This isnt a scam and its information isnt quite what it should be. , 01:34, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Zezima Kudos to whoever made this article; very comprehensive and easy to understand.Flango2 22:09, 5 October 2007 (UTC) #Of course i'm support'ing...Flango2 22:09, 5 October 2007 (UTC) #'Neutral - Per reason stated at top of subsection, and it can be untrue/rumorous at times. 23:26, 5 October 2007 (UTC) #'Minor Oppose' - Sometimes it has no sources from where some of the "facts" come from. 20:00, 6 October 2007 (UTC) #'Oppose'- It doesn't seem that accurate as much of the information is a bit outdated and I feel it needs more info and sources. Besides what is this article doing in this wiki anyway. Isn't this wiki about scams and rule-breaking. I don't think the article has anough to do with theme and purpose here. 30px Sir Lenehan 30px 04:48, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::Comment on Sir Lenehan's post. No. This wiki is for anything that is not allowed or is not appropriate on the LRSW, 'cept for fanon, that goes on the new RS Fanon Wiki!Flango2 15:26, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :::Comment to Flango2's post - Not always. Pages like "OMG buy Rs gold!!!11" aren't allowed, but I'm getting too specific, aren't I? :) 03:36, 12 October 2007 (UTC) 5.Complete opposion to this page. It is way pointless and I agree with Sir Lenehan it isnt in the right wiki, in in any wiki at all. , 01:32, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Xizzara I nominate this article, not because I made it, but because it is very informative, and reveals EVERYTHING in Xizzara's scam. I was his best friend and knew everything about it, I was supposed to be his accomplice, but I do not stoop so low to get money. The article even has screenshots of where he hides, how he scouts, a stolen account, and the rewards he's gotten from scamming. #I support this article. Prince 16:00, 13 October 2007 (UTC) 2. Im going to have to oppose. Information isn't accurate and "Biggest scam in RuneScape history" Isn't at all accurate. My friend got his blue party hat scammed so a couple million isn't comparable to that. , 01:39, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Drop Party Scam I nominate this article because it is a very common scam and me, my friends and people i know have lost millions to it. It also has a very helpful explanation on how to not only avoid the scam, but to get some money at the same time. , 18:43, 13 October 2007 (UTC)